This invention relates to a method and a machine for making ice cream.
As is known, a need which is strongly felt by operators in the trade is that of having alternative methods of making ice cream.
In particular, one of the needs which is most strongly felt in the trade in question is that of being able to make ice cream in a particularly simple manner and, if necessary, even in small quantities.